


Sleeping Beauty II

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-14
Updated: 2000-10-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray watches Fraser sleep!This story is a sequel toSleeping Beauty.





	Sleeping Beauty II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  


Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications.

 

Views to:

Story page: http://users4.50megs.com/callie/

 

Thought I would do the same story, but this time from Ray's point of view! Enjoy.

  
  


SLEEPING BEAUTY II

by Callie

  
  


Ray Kowalski cursed silently to himself as he stumbled into the apartment, a victim of Diefenbaker's enthusiastic welcome. "I love ya too," Ray whispered kneeling as the wolf continued to lick his face. 

Standing Ray shivered slightly; he felt chilled to the bone having spent the best part of the cold November night in an alleyway taking statements from witnesses to a brutal mugging. 

Ray had always hated the night shift, detesting being awake when everyone else was asleep. He hated it even more now because the night shift kept him away from Fraser. Since they had become lovers, Ray had found himself hurrying home as soon as his shift ended eager to cuddle up to Fraser before the Mountie left for the Consulate. Ray chuckled to himself as he encouraged Diefenbaker back towards the couch knowing that Fraser would be horrified at the number of traffic violations he had committed to get back to the apartment.

Kicking off his boots, he left them laying in the middle of the living room too tired to put them in the cupboard. Shrugging out of his heavy coat, jacket and shoulder holster, he threw them into the armchair. Ray knew that Fraser would probably scold him for being untidy, but he would be able to distract the Mountie. Ray chuckled to himself again; licking his ear usually worked.

Ray grinned foolishly to himself as the familiar warm feeling rose within him at the thought of his Mountie. Ray knew that he had found his soul mate in Fraser, and loved him with a fervour that surprised even him sometimes. He thought he had known love with Stella, but that was before Fraser had shown him how real love could be. Pure and simple in its intensity, their love for each other sometimes threatened to take his breath away. Ray couldn't imagine his life without Fraser, and was determined to show his love in any way he could.

Ray crept towards the bedroom managing to rescue a small table he knocked with his leg before it hit the floor noisily. "Been re-organising again Frase," he sighed to himself.

Reaching the bedroom without further mishap, he leaned lazily on the door frame silently watching his lover sleep in the dim light. Ray couldn't help smiling to himself as he noticed that the curtains had been pulled tightly, but neatly, across the window blocking out the light from the street.

Early in their relationship, they had agreed not to wait up for each other; Ray would never admit it to Fraser, but he loved to watch the Mountie sleep. Fraser was the most beautiful thing he had ever set eyes on, and Ray thought he was the luckiest person in the world to be loved by this gentle and caring man.

When they had started sharing a bed, Fraser had slept on his back, his arms by his side, legs straight. Ray had teased him that he slept as though he was on guard duty but gradually as their relationship developed and their love deepened, Fraser had relaxed.

Ray studied the evidence before him; Fraser was curled up under the covers on his side, his knees drawn up towards his chest. His arms were full of Ray's pillow drawn close to his body, his head buried in the cotton, as though he was trying to breathe in the slender detective's scent. Fraser's usually regimented dark hair was sticking up, almost as wildly as his own blonde spikes. Ray squinted in the dim light gazing at his lover's face; rounder than his own, sleep had softened the lines around Fraser's eyes and mouth making the Mountie look almost childlike. 

Ray smiled to himself; this was the Fraser that no-one but him saw, and the warm feeling bubbled up inside him again. He closed his eyes imagining that he was kissing Fraser, touching him, exploring his firm muscled body. Ray could almost hear the soft moans of their love making as they caressed each other.

He groaned as he forced himself away from his fantasy. Opening his eyes Ray made his way into the small adjoining bathroom. Not wanting to wake Fraser, he passed on a shower, splashing cold water on his face instead. He stared at his reflection in the mirror as he brushed his teeth.

Ray shivered as he quickly stripped throwing his clothes into an untidy pile on the floor; he could almost hear Fraser's voice scolding him for his untidiness. Turning off the bathroom light, he quickly made his way back into their bedroom.

The bedroom had become lighter as the dawn insisted on breaking on yet another cold Chicago day, bathing the room in a soft glow. Glancing towards their bed, Ray stole another look at his sleeping lover. "Yer so lucky Kowalski," he thought to himself as he slid under the covers.

Fraser muttered as Ray gently pulled his pillow from the Mountie's arms. Settling it under his head, he gazed at Fraser softly running his fingers down the Mountie's beautiful face. 

Fraser smiled in his sleep pulling Ray towards his warm body wrapping his arms around the slender body. "I suppose you left your boots in the middle of living room," he mumbled sleepily. "And your clothes on the bathroom floor."

Ray grinned as he leaned forward licking at Fraser's ear eliciting a soft moan. "I love ya," he whispered. "My sleeping beauty."

  


THE END

  


Love it. Hate it. Views to:

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
